


Thanksgiving, Archangel-style

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For loveinstars ,just a tiny ficlet for this prompt: <i>Sam hadn't even thought about Thanksgiving, they just weren't the type to celebrate lately. At least, he hadn't before Gabriel turned their motel room into a veritable all you can eat buffet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving, Archangel-style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinstars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loveinstars).



"What the fuck?"

Dean didn't even need an answer to his question once he saw Gabriel standing ten feet away. The beds and crappy TV and cabinets were gone, and the only thing in the room was a giant dining table, complete with four chairs and covered in bowls, platters and plates of food. 

Ridiculous food. A sliced turkey, a heaping bowl of mashed potatoes, that green bean casserole stuff with the fried onions on top, a basket of steaming hot yeast rolls, and...Jesus Christ, pies. FOUR pies. 

"It's Thanksgiving, Winchester, that's what the fuck. I thought you all liked this kind of thing."

Sam was still standing with his mouth hanging open at the entrance to the room, but he managed to recover enough to at least close the door behind him. 

"Gabe. Seriously? This is amazing."

Gabriel beamed and moved toward Sam, pulling him into an embrace. "You like it? Really?"

"Of course I like it", Sam replied, ruffling his lover's hair and kissing him on the top of his head. "Thank you."

"Ah, the giving of thanks. What it's all about, right? Anyway, we're missing someone. Castiel", Gabriel called out, "come on down here and have dinner with this caveman you love."

Dean glared, hard, until Cas actually appeared at his side, then he could only smile. 

"Gabriel, you know I do not require food."

"Thanksgiving isn't about what you require, little bro. It's about stuffing yourself silly and committing the sin of gluttony. Fairly tame, considering the lust and fornication-"

Dean cut Gabriel off there with a look that would have been scary had it not been directed at an archangel. "All right, enough." He kissed Castiel chastely, and suggested they sit down. 

Sam interjected as everyone started piling their plates, "Wait, aren't we supposed to say grace?"

Gabriel agreed. "Thank you, me, for providing this spectacular meal, and thank you, again, me, for bringing us all together for this occasion."

Sam looked at him expectantly. 

"Oh, all right, fine. Amen. Happy now, sweetheart?"

They were all happy, actually. And Dean even thought for a minute maybe he'd have to put some effort into being nicer to Gabe after he convinced Castiel to taste the pecan pie.


End file.
